


Солнечная дымка

by AlleenaS9870



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family Issues, Friends to Enemies, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleenaS9870/pseuds/AlleenaS9870
Summary: Возможно, смерть - это настоящее наследие Ветрокрылых.





	1. Семья (Аллерия, Сильвана, Вериса, Халдарон)

Аллерия нахмурилась, аккуратно касаясь пальцами опухшего красного пореза чуть выше колена. Несмотря на то, что лекарь вычистил рану от яда, заживала она медленнее, чем обычно. Проклятый тролль обмазал лезвие своего кинжала какой-то ужасно пахнущей дрянью, стремительно заразившей безобидную на первый взгляд царапину, и, если бы их группа добиралась до ближайшей эльфийской деревни чуть медленнее, последствия могли быть гораздо серьёзнее.  
Капитан следопытов Кель’Таласа раздраженно выдохнула и потянулась к изящной, парящей в воздухе около кровати стеклянной полочке — подарок одного из многочисленных дальних родственников из Транквиллиона. Обычно такие вещи, нарочито красивые и хрупкие, следопыт не любила, предпочитая надежность и комфорт. Но выкинуть с любовью выгравированную дядей полочку рука почему-то так и не поднялась.

Найдя среди бесконечных склянок и баночек нужную, Аллерия вытащила стеклянную пробку, с наслаждением вдыхая запах магорозы с едва заметными нотками остротерна. Когда бледно-зеленая мазь впиталась в ранку, края которой сразу же побледнели, следопыт начала торопливо облачаться в привычную кожаную броню — рубашка, нагрудник, лосины, сапоги, перчатки, ремень — за все время, проведённое в лесах, боевое облачение стало частью её, и в любой другой одежде эльфийка чувствовала себя непривычно уязвимой. Разве что верный лук и колчан остались в этот раз нетронутыми. Оружие не приветствовалось на светских приемах Луносвета. Хотя абсолютно безоружной она, разумеется, не была никогда — небольшой кинжал был незаметно прикреплен к голенищу сапог.  
Следопыт уже была готова к выходу, когда раздался негромкий стук. На пороге обнаружилась Вериса, чье задумчивое и серьёзное выражение лица сразу же изменилось, стоило ей увидеть Аллерию. Она окинула старшую сестру взглядом и улыбнулась:  
— Я знала, что тебе не понадобится много времени. Сильвана все еще красуется перед зеркалом.  
Аллерия тихо хмыкнула, приобнимая молодую эльфийку за плечи и увлекая её к винтовой лестнице, ведущей вниз. Времени оставалось не так много, а она не любила опаздывать, даже если дело не касалось службы. К тому же, несмотря на свой нарциссизм, Сильвана тоже всегда и везде появлялась вовремя, за нее можно было не беспокоиться.  
— Хочет быть не только лучшим следопытом, но и самой красивой женщиной во всем королевстве, я полагаю, — Аллерия кивнула отцу, проходя мимо гостиной, на что тот ответил быстрой улыбкой и снова обратил свой взгляд на гостя, расположившегося в соседнем кресле. Дом Ветрокрылых никто не пустовал, будь то друзья или многочисленные родственники.  
— Но ты теперь здесь! — выпалила Вериса, а затем, осознав свою ошибку, смутилась и покраснела.  
Не сдержав улыбку, следопыт коротко сжала плечо сестры в жесте благодарности и вышла во внутренний двор поместья, погруженный в теплый оранжевый свет заходящего солнца. Верисе еще только предстояло начать тренироваться у следопытов — она была в том странном возрасте, когда эльф уже не ребенок, но и девушкой называть её было рано. Однако даже сейчас младшая Ветрокрылая обещала стать красавицей, как и старшие сестры. Её серебристые волосы были уложены локонами, гармонируя с бледно-голубым платьем, скромным, но пошитым из самого качественного шелка и льнущего к телу, как вторая кожа. Их семья была одной из самых знатных во всем Кель’Таласе и сестры никогда не испытывали недостатка в средствах, будь то дорогие ткани и украшения или услуги лучших наставников.  
— Скоро ей нужно будет волноваться не только обо мне, не так ли, Маленькая Луна? —Аллерия приподняла бровь. Ей нравилось поддразнивать Верису; в отличие от Сильваны, которая любую шпильку воспринимала в штыки, младшая сестра чаще смущалась.  
Пока. Ей ли не знать, как взросление и амбиции могут поменять кого угодно до неузнаваемости?  
В ответ Вериса только повела полуобнаженными плечиками, пытаясь казаться равнодушной, хотя Аллерия видела, как польстил ей этот вопрос.  
К тому моменту, как Сильвана вышла из поместья, завязывая тесемки легкого плаща, они обе уже оседлали заботливо приготовленных слугами калдорайских скакунов.  
— Поторопись, Си! — задорно крикнула Аллерия, хлестнув своего коня.  
Вериса снова улыбнулась, направляя своего коня за старшей сестрой. Сильвана не останется позади надолго — лучше взять фору, которую она так любезно им предоставила.

Вечер проходил ровно, хотя особенного интереса к подобным мероприятиям Вериса никогда не питала. Аллерия сразу влилась в компанию следопытов, чье небольшое собрание выделялось из общей пестрой массы своими скромными нарядами — за время существования Странников аскетизм стал частью их культуры.  
Лучший друг Аллерии, Лор’Темар, высокий и статный молодой следопыт, рассказывал что-то о своем путешествии в Лордерон. Следопыты время от времени скептично приподнимали брови и фыркали, когда слова друга казались им сомнительными, но все же не пропускали ни одного слова. В Кель’Таласе изменения происходили очень медленно и молодых, азартных Странников влекло к той резкой смене настроений, той непредсказуемости, которая окружала младшие расы.  
Сильвана сначала тоже слушала, задумчиво касаясь губами ободка своего бокала с вином, но, видимо, тема быстро ей наскучила. Найти новую компанию не составило никакой проблемы. Видный черноволосый маг в робе Кирин-Тора тут же оказался рядом, тепло улыбаясь и легко завязывая разговор. Его было сложно винить. В своем алом, более чем открытом платье и с этим уверенным, властным взглядом Сильвана могла бы быть не просто предводительницей следопытов, а королевой.  
Вериса фыркнула, опуская взгляд. Зависть — не самое приятное ощущение, особенно по отношению к своей собственной семье. Каждый раз, глядя на своих сестер, она задумывалась о том, что ждет ее в будущем. Получится ли оправдать те высокие ожидания, которые ложила на её плечи знаменитая фамилия?  
— Тяжкие мысли? — негромкий, глубокий голос заставил её невольно вздрогнуть, резко оборачиваясь.  
Напротив нее, удобно устроившись на обитом бархатом диванчике, сидел молодой следопыт, судя по обмундированию из темно-изумрудной кожи. Его светлые волосы были небрежно завязаны на затылке, а в лазурного цвета глазах плясали смешинки — наверняка испуг Верисы его позабавил.  
— Ничего подобного, — эльфийка окинула его холодным взглядом, что, увы, только еще больше подняло настроение следопыта. — Все прекрасно.  
— Ветрокрылые, — со смешком произнес он, и, слово это все объясняло, повернулся к стоящему рядом столику, накладывая себе на тарелку аппетитно выглядящий ягодный пирог.  
— Наша семья хотя бы не славится отсутствием манер.  
Вериса и сама не знала, зачем дальше его провоцировала, но вечер обещал быть долгим и скучным, а уход раньше времени светское общество сочло бы за грубость. И он начал это первым, не так ли?  
К её удивлению, следопыт рассмеялся — искренне, без всякого намека на язвительность. Опустив тарелку обратно на стол, он сделал церемонный поклон:  
— Капитан Халдарон Светлое Крыло к Вашим услугам, леди Вериса.  
Чувствуя, как горячая краска заливает скулы, эльфийка слегка наклонила голову в ответ, не зная, стоит ли сказать что-то еще. К счастью, Халдарон избавил их от неловкой паузы:  
— Могу ли я поздравить Вас с прохождением экзаменов?  
Вериса невольно улыбнулась, забывая о прежнем смущении. Экзамены на вступление в ряды следопытов были пока что одним из самых счастливых моментов в ее жизни. Точнее, тот момент, когда принимающий их наставник одобрительно пожал мозолистой рукой её ладонь, когда она, взмокшая от пота и смертельно уставшая, но пришедшая к финишу одной из первых, едва ли слышала его слова о «семейном таланте».  
Аллерия и Сильвана вряд ли были бы довольны стать «одними из», но Верисе нравилось считать себя менее тщеславной, чем сестры. Более… свободной.  
— Письмо еще не пришло, но я полагаю, что это формальность, — пожав плечами отозвалась девушка.  
— Могу рассказать, чего ожидать. Я не так давно закончил обучение, — предложил новый знакомый, возвращаясь к своей тарелке и устраивая её на коленях. — Присаживайся поближе. Скоротаем этот невыносимый вечер? — его улыбка была невероятно заразительной и Вериса снова не удержалась, улыбнувшись в ответ.  
— Почему ты не с ними? — она бросила кивнула в сторону Странников, с любопытством ожидая ответа.  
— А, они, — Халдарон притворно презрительно хмыкнул, — разыграли меня несколько дней назад. Довольно жестоко, как по мне. Я теперь держусь от них подальше.  
Сбитая с толку, эльфийка не знала, стоит ли воспринимать его слова всерьез.  
— И как долго…?  
— Пока я планирую месть, — голубые глаза сузились в правдоподобном выражении коварства, а Вериса не сдержала короткий смешок.  
Вечер обещал стать чуть более интересным, чем она ожидала.


	2. Понимание (Натанос/Сильвана, Аллерия)

Листья вековых деревьев Вечной Песни влажно блестели после дождя, отражая блики восходящего солнца. Запах мокрой почвы и пробуждающихся с рассветом цветов вызывал в груди какое-то странное, сладкое, но в то же время печальное чувство ностальгии по детству.  
Сильвана Ветрокрылая, предводительница следопытов Кель’Таласа, нахмурилась и отбросила бесполезные мысли. Слегка коснувшись пятками боков серебристого скакуна и заставив его ускорить ход, эльфийка начала мысленно перебирать свой план на день. Сегодня она встала даже раньше обычного, выскользнув из дома еще до рассвета — вчера она отдала приказ не посылать следопытов за донесениями с некоторых дальних сторожек, намереваясь сделать это самой. Иногда это было полезно, небольшая смена обстановки и несколько часов абсолютной тишины и одиночества, чтобы подумать о насущных проблемах.  
А проблема таких масштабов, чтобы она требовала долгого обдумывания, была сейчас только одна.  
Сильвана даже не могла сказать, что раздражало больше — упорство, с которым некоторые следопыты продолжали думать, что их мнение о Натаносе представляет для неё хоть какой-то интерес или сам факт того, что она должна была объяснять свое решение.  
Натанос Маррис был исключительно талантливым человеком. Увы, последнее слово перечеркивало для большинства обитателей Кель’Таласа все его достоинства и даже те потрясающие оценки, которые он получил на вступительном экзамене, обойдя всех эльфов, проходивших те же дистанции и задания бок о бок с ним, не меняли их мнения. Сильвана не могла сказать, что ей нравились люди. Она вовсе не была из тех эльфов, которые со странным чувством восхищения наблюдали за восхождением и падением их империй, не чураясь годами жить при дворе людских королевств. Нет, люди в общем и целом были расой довольно жалкой, погрязшей в бесчестии и алчности. Но исключения все же существовали. Такие как Натанос.

Сложно было сказать, что именно привлекло её внимание тогда, когда один из старых друзей, живущий долгое время в Лордероне, пришел к ней с со странной просьбой. «Есть человек», — сказал он, — «который не высказывает должного уважения к Вашим следопытам, леди Сильвана. Он считает, что их обучение вовсе не исключительно, и он сам мог бы закончить курс с достойными результатами.»  
Первая её реакция была довольно предсказуема. Сильвана рассмеялась, не в силах сдержать изумления над глупостью и самодовольством людей.  
— Я попробую угадать, — произнесла она с фальшивой задумчивостью, — дело было в таверне, после нескольких кружек дворфийского эля?  
Но старый знакомый улыбнулся, качая головой:  
— Он сказал это в лицо следопытам из Кель’Литиена. Вы правы, что смеетесь — заявление нелепое. Но знаете, что я нахожу самым забавным во всей этой ситуации?  
Сильвана приподняла светлую бровь, ожидая ответа.  
— Он на самом деле может это сделать.

***

К тому моменту как она спешилась у крыльца поместья Ветрокрылых, день был в самом разгаре. Слуги сновали от поместья к деревеньке, развернувшейся на берегу Великого моря, и обратно. Бросив поводья конюху, Сильвана направилась в строну сада. Именно там она приказала быть Натаносу быть в назначенное время и существовало мало причин сомневаться, что что-то его задержит.  
И она действительно нашла своего лучшего ученика у самого входа в сад. Только он был не один.

Аллерия стояла рядом с ним, опираясь бедром об ограду и о чем-то говорила, изредка взмахивая руками куда-то в сторону Луносвета. Натанос слушал её с редким призраком улыбки на лице — видимо то, что говорила старшая Ветрокрылая приходилось ему по душе. Кожаная броня облегала его тело, мускулистее и сильнее чем у большинства эльфов, а песочного цвета капюшон был отброшен назад, позволяя солнечным бликам играть на темно-каштановых волосах. Рядом с ним Аллерия выглядела слишком тонкой и изящной, хотя и высокой, но это было обманчивое впечатление. Несмотря на неоспоримый потенциал человека, у Сильваны было мало сомнений в умении старшей сестры побеждать превосходящих по весу противников.  
Но, судя по всему, Аллерия не разделяла мнение своего лучшего друга по поводу Марриса. Когда он ответил на эмоциональную тираду — чуткий слух Сильваны уловил слова «Ты так не думаешь?» — уголки её губ слегка приподнялись, словно Странница сражалась с улыбкой.  
Чувство, которое поднялось внутри от этой картины, было неприятным, даже мерзким, и Сильвана ускорила шаг, за несколько секунд пересекая разделявшее их расстояние. Аллерия, конечно, услышала её первой, но не подала знака, пока Натанос не перевел взгляд за её плечо.  
— Как прошла поездка? — осведомилась старшая сестра, чуть наклонив голову. Выражение на ее лице казалось абсолютно невинным на первый взгляд, но Сильвана знала Аллерию слишком хорошо, чтобы не увидеть подозрительный блеск в миндалевидных зеленых глазах.  
Позже.  
— Отлично. Натанос, у нас мало времени, — и, не глядя на ученика, предводительница следопытов развернулась, без слов показывая, что вежливый разговор окончен.  
Она слышала мягкие шаги Марриса за своей спиной, но не поворачивала голову, продолжая спускаться вниз с холма, на котором располагалось родовое поместье. Там, на расчищенном от леса месте, в пятиста метрах от пляжа, разделявшего Вечную Песню и море, был устроен полигон для тренировок. Когда большая часть огромной по эльфийским меркам семьи является следопытами, шуточные и не совсем дуэли случаются довольно часто, да и врожденный перфекционизм некоторых не позволял показываться перед Странниками не отточив все движения до совершенства.

Для человека Натанос довольно вынослив, но спустя несколько часов интенсивных тренировок его хриплое дыхание начинает сбиваться, хотя следопыт и пытается выровнять его, не останавливаясь и не прекращая осыпать её ударами. Сегодня они тренируются без оружия, и рукопашный стиль боя, кажется, распаляет его больше, чем любой другой. Сильвана парирует большинство ударов, но не все, и несколько неприятных ушибов на животе и плече дают о себе знать. От усталости человек двигается медленнее чем обычно, и она неожиданным ударом опрокидывает Марриса на траву, тут же вдавливаясь коленями по обе стороны его грудной клетки и не позволяя встать. Аккуратно подстриженные ногти впиваются в его запястья, и Сильвана склоняется над учеником с улыбкой, которая, однако, выдает напряжение — сдерживать его сложно, даже со всей её скрытой силой и опытом. Загорелая кожа Натаноса блестит от пота, зубы напряженно стиснуты, а в зеленовато-карих глазах бушует ярость. Мало кто любит проигрывать, но он это ненавидит. И все его эмоции, теперь уже не скрытые за привычным холодным и равнодушным взглядом, заставляют что-то внутри нее перевернуться.  
— Сдавайся, — выдыхает она, и тут же почти теряет контроль над ситуацией, когда Нат неожиданно освобождает одну руку и почти вырывается из её хватки.  
Но Сильвана снова прижимает его к траве, на этот раз склоняясь низко, окидывая взглядом застывшую маску ненависти на его лице. Она знает, что эта ненависть не для нее, но он не должен показывать свои эмоции так легко, и, повинуясь секундному порыву, эльфийка впивается острыми зубами во влажную горячую шею. Она чувствует, как под ней все его тело содрогается от неожиданной боли, а когда металлический вкус взрывается на кончике языка, следопыт резко выпрямляется, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони кровь с губ. Теперь, без её рук, Натанос мог бы освободить себя с легкостью, но он наоборот застывает, неверяще касаясь пальцами раны на шее и поднимая на нее взгляд, полный смятения и тихой злости:  
— Что ты творишь? — шипит Натанос, забывая все титулы и вежливость.  
— Если ты позволишь врагу так легко тебя обездвижить, он ещё не то с тобой сделает, — Сильвана отвечает с уверенностью, которой совсем не чувствует и поднимается торопливым движением, направляясь в сторону дерева, на котором всегда висит сумка с бинтами и дезинфицирующими мазями.  
Она специально поворачивается к нему спиной, скрывая собственный момент смятения. И где её знаменитый самоконтроль, черт бы его побрал? Пальцы слегка дрожат пока она вытаскивает бинты и темную склянку из сумки, а осознание того, что влажность между ног не имеет ничего общего с потом и кровью почти заставляет её покраснеть.  
Почти.  
Когда она поворачивается, бросая бинты и мазь в сторону Натаноса, он ловит обе вещи, не давая повода для насмешки и смены темы, как она надеялась.  
— Враг бы сломал мне нос или передавил артерию, — начинает он с едва заметной ядовитой усмешкой, — но вряд ли на Азероте много таких… кровожадных существ.  
— Ты должен быть готов ко всему, — парирует следопыт, наблюдая, как человек прикладывает смоченный в резко пахнущей субстанции бинт к ране, морщась от жжения.  
Оно того стоит, несмотря на боль. Ветрокрылые платили хорошие деньги их семейному алхимику, и лекарство не было непонятной бурдой с рынка. Если Маррис не хотел утонуть в пошлых шутках и вопросах на завтрашней вылазке, лучше было потерпеть сейчас, и он это прекрасно знал.  
Что тем не менее не предотвратило проскользнувшую мысль о том, что было бы по крайней мере интересно явиться на собрание в таком виде и отпустить пару намеков, только чтобы посмотреть, как Сильвана с этим справится. Но что-то подсказывало, что гипотетические минусы для него самого в этой ситуации окажутся слишком большими по сравнению с минутным неудобством эльфийки.  
— Занятие окончено. На сегодня свободен, завтра все по плану, — ровно произносит Сильвана, убирая со лба выбившиеся из прически светлые волосы и поворачиваясь в сторону дома.  
— Планируешь принять ванну? Возможно немного дольше, чем обычно?  
Его насмешливый голос застал её врасплох, хотя на самом деле к этому давно стоило привыкнуть. Натанос замечал гораздо больше, чем давал знать другим, и обмануть его было довольно трудно — именно эти черты делали из него отличного тактика.  
— Возможно, — холод в её голосе заставил человека на мгновение пожалеть о своем решении, — Но ты, кажется, совсем не устал. Пробежка до причала будет хорошим окончанием тренировки в таком случае.  
До Солнечного паруса бегом — это час, не меньше. А в его состоянии может растянутся и на полтора.  
Сильвана улыбнулась в ответ на его раздраженный взгляд и, вежливо наклонив голову, направилась в сторону поместья. Все её мысли были о горячей ванне с маслом серебряного шалфея… и, возможно, Натанос был прав. Сегодня она позволит себе понежится в воде подольше. Возможно даже поблагодарит его завтра за хорошую идею.  
У него их всегда более чем достаточно.


	3. Тяжесть (Ронин/Вериса, Аратор, Аллерия)

Чувство усталости навалилось на плечи знакомой тяжестью как только она осталась одна в своей комнате. Мало кто мог представить, какими усилиями давалось поддерживать этот образ — лидера Серебряного союза и, хватит ли смелости сказать, всех высших эльфов Альянса? Вериса была самой младшей из сестер Ветрокрылых и прошло не так много времени с момента окончания её обучения, но со всеми событиями, случившимися за несколько последних десятилетий, у неё просто не было другого выбора, кроме как взять на себя бремя лидерства.  
Высшие эльфы оказались изгнанниками на своей собственной земле, тогда как некогда заклятый враг — Орда — была желанным гостем.

Волна отвращения, стеснившая грудь, заставила молодую эльфийку на мгновение застыть, но, усилием воли взяв себя в руки, Вериса продолжила методично стаскивать с себя кожаные доспехи, откидывая в сторону вещи, наиболее пострадавшие от клинков троллей и требующие починки. Операция в Зул’Амане была далека от самой сложной в её жизни, но выдержка, потребовшаяся для того, чтобы вернуться домой и встретиться лицом к лицу с теми, кого она однажды называла друзьями, была поистине огромной.  
Халдурон, ничуть не изменившийся, со своим понимающим взглядом и мягким голосом, на мгновение заставил забыть все произошедшее и окунуться в безмятежность, которую обещали только родные леса Кель’Таласа. Но лишь на мгновение, пока её острый слух не уловил тихий ропот среди его следопытов. Эльфы крови, так они себя теперь называли. Вериса болезненно ясно представляла слухи, ходившие вокруг нее в родных землях. Обвинения в предательстве ни капли не задевали. Если кто-то и был предателями, так это те, кто склонился в унизительном поклоне перед орками, троллями и Отрекшимися, здесь её уверенность в своем решении была непоколебима.  
Гораздо больше задевали упоминания Ронина и близнецов.

Несмотря на свою юность, Вериса вовсе не была глупа или наивна. Она знала, как относятся к полукровкам в эльфийском обществе — стоило лишь сказать, что люди по сравнению с ними были образцами терпимости и радушия. Но другого решения принять она просто не могла. Кто знает, сколько еще времени отпущено им с Ронином? Она и не заметит, как останется абсолютно одна, с одними только воспоминаниями, из которых с годами пески времени сотрут его образ, оставив только призрак человека, которого она когда-то любила.

Разозлившись на свои мысли, следопыт швырнула ножны с кинжалом в стену. Звук удара в полной тишине отрезвил её, усмиряя гнев. Вериса закрыла бледно-голубые глаза, ощущая как в горле встал ком. Она могла сколько угодно избегать этих мыслей, но они, как кровожадные гиены, подстерегали в моменты слабости.

Она едва успела что-то почувствовать — легкое дуновение прохладного ветра за спиной — как тяжелые руки легли на плечи, притягивая её к теплому телу. Вериса облегченно выдохнула, обвивая руками талию мужа и утыкаясь лицом в его плечо. Одежда архимага все еще хранила промозглый холодок Нордскола — Ронин решил сделать короткий перерыв в работе на открытом воздухе.

— Учитывая, что мы не виделись всего несколько дней, это довольно… эмоциональное приветствие. На всех следопытов так действует вид убитых троллей, м? — тихий смешок чуть выше её макушки заставил Верису сузить глаза и отстраниться.  
Но какие бы ядовитые слова ни вертелись на языке, до боли знакомый насмешливый взгляд малахитовых глаз и теплые пальцы, поглаживающие полуобнаженные бедра, заставили её изогнуть губы в ироничный усмешке:  
— Тебе лучше не проверять эту теорию на практике.  
Ронин на это лишь фыркнул, опускаясь на край аккуратно заправленной кровати и усаживая супругу на свои колени. Им редко удавалось урвать подобные минуты тишины и спокойствия. С тех пор как Ронин был назначен лидером Кирин’Тора слишком много дел требовали его непосредственного внимания.  
Вряд ли он сам мог когда-то помыслить о такой чести; не так давно даже само его членство в магическом ордене стояло под вопросом, а он сам не мог избавиться от тяжести прошлых ошибок, тянущих назад. Неизвестно даже, встретились ли бы они когда-нибудь, если бы не Крас.  
— Как поживает наш старый друг? — Вериса стянула резинку и серебристые волосы, пахнувшие дымом от костров, рассыпались по плечам. Теперь, в объятиях мужа, она наконец-то позволила себе расслабиться. Давно прошли те времена, когда она недооценивала мага. Теперь даже высокомерные эльфы крови признавали его таланты — магические и дипломатические.  
— Пытается вбить хоть немного благоразумия в каменные головы тысячелетних драконов. Как понимаешь, с переменным успехом, — как и всегда, когда речь заходила о Красе, в голосе Ронина слышалась неподдельная теплота, хотя он и пытался скрыть её за привычной иронией.

Крас сколько угодно мог называть «младшие расы» друзьями, но, насколько она знала, только с Рониным он разделял те взаимопонимание и привязанность, в которые некоторым было так сложно поверить. Драконы всегда держались в стороне от дел смертных, не считая зазорным манипулировать и обманывать когда это входило в их планы, да и Крас, несмотря на редкое среди себе подобных уважение к смертным, отправил тогда еще молодого и опрометчивого мага на верную смерть в Грим Батол.  
Вериса не знала, простил ли его за это Ронин. Она сама не смогла. Да и не хотела — чувство собственничества у Ветрокрылых было практически семейной чертой, известной всем в Кель’Таласе. Если кто-то из её семьи влюблялся, то окунаясь в чувство с головой, и разумные эльфы предпочитали держаться в стороне от их избранников.  
К сожалению, Крас этого не знал. Иногда Верисе казалось, что он мало считается с тем, что теперь у Ронина есть семья и соответствующие обязанности. Красный дракон мог появиться из неоткуда и забрать слабо сопротивляющегося мага в очередное «жизненно важное» путешествие. К счастью, в последнее время дракон был занят делами своей королевы и редко появлялся в Даларане. В отличие от супруга, Вериса мало по нему скучала.

Её мысли и пальцы Ронина, уже забравшиеся под рубашку и поглаживающие обнаженную спину, прервал тихий, нерешительный стук в дверь. Маг на мгновение нахмурился, но затем глубоко вздохнул, словно сдаваясь, и, быстро коснувшись теплыми сухими губами её губ, поднялся, заставив эльфийку закатить глаза и торопливо скрыться за ширмой, переодеваясь в домашнее платье.

— Войдите.  
— Прошу прощения, я не хотел беспокоить…  
Торопливо застегивая жемчужные пуговки, Вериса улыбнулась, узнав голос их посетителя.  
— Ты никого не беспокоишь, Аратор. Это мы у тебя в долгу, учитывая, сколько времени ты проводишь с близнецами, — бесцеремонно прервал извинения Ронин, но искренность в его голосе не оставляла сомнений в теплом отношении мага к новоприбывшему.  
Забрав волосы в небрежный пучок, Вериса вышла из-за ширмы, окидывая приветливым взглядом гостя. Белокурый юноша-полуэльф тепло улыбнулся, приветствуя её, а следопыт снова отметила изменения, произошедшие за то время, пока они не виделись. Аратор стал еще выше и шире в плечах, возвышаясь теперь над большинством людей и высших эльфов. Вериса практически не знала его отца, но, судя по постоянным похвалам, которыми осыпали его наставники из Серебряной длани, полуэльф взял лучшее от своих родителей. Вериса не могла не надеяться, что с Гирамаром и Галадином все будет так же. В конце концов, полуэльфов было очень мало и в большинстве своем они скрывали свое происхождение. Даже такие элементарные вещи, как их продолжительность жизни и способность к зачатию оставались лишь предметами дебатов среди заинтересованных ученых.  
— Они мои братья, — просто сказал паладин.  
И они оба знали, что для него это было достаточно. Аллерия и Туралион оставили тяжкое бремя на плечах Аратора. Он был сыном легендарных героев Альянса, но принадлежал к двум расам, ни одна из которых никогда не примет его полностью. Он был частью их с Рониным семьи — и в то же время сиротой.  
Но каждая душа нуждается в доме. В месте, где можно отдохнуть от далеких странствий и в тех, кому можно рассказать о своих кошмарах.

К сожалению, ни один из них не избежал их удушающей хватки.

Встретив взгляд Аратора, эльфийка почувствовала, как сжимается её сердце. Несмотря на то, что паладин освоил в совершенстве искусство носить на своем лице маску спокойствия и безмятежности, растерянность и боль в глазах скрыть было гораздо сложнее.  
Не зная, что сказать, Вериса просто сделала несколько шагов и взяла его руки в свои, отчаянно их сжимая, словно пытаясь жестом передать то, что не могла словами.  
Ронин, словно почувствовав её неспособность облечь чувства в слова, положил руку на плечо полуэльфа:  
— Останешься на пару дней? Твоя старая комната всегда свободна.  
Аратор немного помолчал, словно подбирая слова, а затем неожиданно наклонился и коснулся губами покрасневших от ударов костяшек пальцев Верисы:  
— Моим братьям очень повезло с семьей. И мне.  
Переведя взгляд на Ронина, Аратор просто улыбнулся — слабо и неуверенно, но все же. Их отношения всегда были… довольно неловкими. Архимаг Кирин-Тора был известен своим скептичным отношением к паладинам, получив в свое время не самый приятный опыт общения с орденом Серебряной длани, да и разница в возрасте между ними была далеко не так велика, чтобы он мог без какой-либо неловкости назвать Аратора племянником.  
И все же время от времени он ловил на себе задумчивый взгляд полуэльфа, о значении которого архимаг только смутно догадывался.  
— Тогда до встречи за завтраком?  
Вериса кивнула, прижимаясь плечом к плечу мужа и, как только они остались одни, она повернулась к нему, рассеянно скользя взглядом по вышитому орнаменту Кирин-Тора на обманчиво-тонкой магической ткани его рубашки.  
— В последнее время я все чаще и чаще думаю об Аллерии.  
Ронин молчал, зная, что супруге нужно время, чтобы собраться с мыслями:  
— Зная её, я не думаю… — она осеклась, словно даже произнести свои мысли вслух было трудно. Её голос был едва слышен, когда следопыт наконец набралась смелости. — Я не уверена, что она хотела ребенка. Может я ошибаюсь, но он так надеется их увидеть…  
— Ты боишься, что он разочаруется.  
Вериса повела плечами, разворачиваясь и склоняясь над разбросанными по полу доспехами, собирая и складывая их в аккуратную стопку заученными движениями. Её спина была идеально прямой, а плечи расправленными — Ронин видел напряжение в её теле даже когда она прятала от него лицо.  
— Я надеюсь, что все не так. Но у него уже есть сомнения, сплетники постарались. Если они вернутся и он не увидит того, на что надеялся все это время…  
Вериса осеклась, а затем, засунув броню в мешок и бросив его на стол, повернулась к мужу с измученной полуулыбкой:  
— Замечательная семейная ситуация, правда? Одна сестра пропала где-то в Запределье, оставив своего младенца, другая превратилась в монстра, мой дражайший кузен хотел убить наших детей… и больше никого не осталось, — на последних словах голос эльфийки упал, словно последние силы покинули её.  
— Семью не выбирают.  
Тон, которым это было сказано, заставил Верису вскинуть голову, и впервые за многие годы их знакомства по её коже пробежал холодок от ледяной ненависти в зеленых глазах.  
Ронин не был злопамятным человеком. Иногда она сама не понимала, как он может называть Краса своим другом или обмениваться шутками с архимагами, которые голосовали за его исключение из Кирин-Тора. И как он защищал Похитителей Солнца, этих предателей, которых давно стоило вышвырнуть из Даларана! Разумеется, не по своей прихоти, нуждаясь в каждом маге, который встанет на их сторону в войне с синими драконами, но она видела, с какой легкостью он общался с Этасом, тогда как другие люди едва сдерживали свою неприязнь.  
Нет, Ронин был на редкость великодушен к своим врагам. Что снова и снова заставляло Верису задумываться, какой должна быть его собственная семья, чтобы он без малейшего сомнения отрекся от нее и отказывался говорить об этом даже с ней.  
Следопыт знала немного, и по большей части информация была получена в тайне от мужа, благодаря связям некоторых эльфов из Серебряного союза со ШРУ. Его семья была из мелкого дворянского рода Андорала, и кроме родителей у Ронина был один старший брат и два двоюродных. Все они погибли при вторжении Плети в Лордерон.  
Одно из неприкосновенных правил с самого начала их отношений было уважать чужие секреты. И если со временем её собственная стена растаяла, с каждым годом позволяя Ронину узнавать больше и больше, хотя он никогда этого не требовал, то его собственные секреты оставались неприкосновенными.  
Иногда это сводило её с ума. Но говорить «нет» Ронину всегда было невероятно трудно.  
— Мы сделаем все, что сможем, чтобы наши дети никогда не произносили эту фразу с таким выражением.  
Лед в его глазах растаял так же быстро, как и появился. Архимаг улыбнулся уверенности в её голосе:  
— Разумеется.  
Вериса не успела ответить, как снова раздался стук в дверь — на этот раз гораздо настойчивей и громче.  
— Господин Ронин! К вам посетитель. Он говорит, что это срочно, — голос их старого слуги заставил следопыта закатить глаза.  
— Буду через минуту, — отозвался маг и, усмехнувшись в ответ на раздражение Верисы, быстро поцеловал её упрямо сжатые губы и развернулся, намереваясь покинуть комнату.  
— Скажи мне хотя бы имя, чтобы я могла случайно уронить что-нибудь тяжелое на этого любителя прерывать важные эмоциональные моменты.  
На этот раз он не сдержался, в голос рассмеявшись от ядовитого сарказма в её голосе.  
— Есть только один маг во всем Даларане, который подсознательно чувствует самое неудобное время для дипломатических переговоров и внезапно ощущает непреодолимое желание пообщаться со мной, — с этими словами Ронин исчезает в фиолетовой дымке тайной магии, а Вериса, сузив голубые глаза, неторопливо подходит к окну.  
На улице снуют люди, эльфы и случайные путешественники из Альянса и Орды, но её мысли далеки от привычной суматохи Даларана.  
Значит, Этас. Снова.  
Не зря она невзлюбила его с первого взгляда, ещё когда Кель’Талас был цветущим и живым. Прижимаясь лбом к холодному стеклу, она закрывает глаза. Аллерия… насколько легче стало бы, если бы старшая сестра со своим уверенным, стальным характером была рядом. Она бы знала, что делать. И с Луносветом, и с Сильваной.  
Когда она вернется… Если она вернется.


End file.
